1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a layout structure for a motor-driven power steering unit controller.
2. Description of Background Art
A motor-driven power steering unit controller according to the background art includes a controller for controlling a drive motor (see, for example, Japanese Patent No. 2663454).
FIG. 6 of Japanese Patent No. 2663454 shows a controller 26 for controlling a drive motor 23 provided in a motor-driven power steering device. A saddle-ride type all-terrain vehicle shown in FIG. 1 of Japanese Patent No. 2663454 does not illustrate the above-mentioned controller 26, so that the specific layout of the controller 26 is not clear.
The saddle-ride type vehicle, for running on bad-conditioned grounds, may run across or longitudinally through a river, for example. Therefore, various component parts with which the vehicle is equipped, particularly electrical equipments, must be laid out taking into account the water surface on the assumption that the vehicle may run across or longitudinally through rivers and the like.